goemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Oedo Town
:This article is about the in-game specific location. For the general Goemon's hometown location, see Edo. Oedo Town is the initial main hub in the game Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon. It follows the standard design of the settlements in the game, containing shops, inns, houses, and coffee shops. There is also a river and a fortune teller. The town is split into eight sections, four for the town areas and three for the river area. To the East is Kai Highway and Mt. Fuji. To the north lies Oedo Castle and to the south is Musashi. Geography City area The first section of the town is where Goemon and Ebisumaru live, and contains two large ponds. After Goemon completes Oedo Castle, the Lord and Princess move into his house. The second section is to the north east and serves the purpose of housing a few people, being the gateway to Oedo Castle. The gatekeeper lives in the area, along with a woman, a child, and pickpocket. A shrine is in the west of the area. The third section is considerably smaller than the rest, and only contains the fortune teller. at the west of the area is a gate which leads out of the town and to the Kai Highway. To the southwest of section two is section four, the shopping district. It contains a house with a man, a coffee shop, three shops, and an inn where the player can save their data or spend the night. At the west of the area is the gate to the bridge which leads to Musashi. River area The river area is the part of the town which the water flows through and is split into three areas. The first area is the part of the river where Goemon must cross to get to the Road to Oedo, and ultimately Oedo Castle. It has a broken bridge which can only be accessed by using the Chain Pipe and warping via the star boxes (or in the Japanese version, a manji mark). A Silver Fortune Doll is in the west of the area. To the south is the section which contains the Nihon Bashi Bridge, which is described as a "beautiful bridge to the honor of Oedo" by a citizen on the bridge. The third and final section is where the final bridge to Musashi is accessed. This can only be done by obtaining the Lord's Super Pass from Oedo Castle. A Silver Fortune Doll is also in the area. Inhabitants Gallery Inhabitants 26pxGGA Goemon.jpg 26pxEbisumaru.jpg 600px-Omitsu Lord Lady.png 26pxGuy.png 120pxNPC10.PNG 26pxChild.PNG 120pxDeliveryMan.png 26pxElder.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.51.10 AM.png 26pxStoreManager.PNG 26pxNPC8.jpg|Pickpocketer Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.47.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.48.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 5.13.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.47.50 AM.png|John 120pxRedKimono1.png 120pxNPC6.PNG 120pxGirl.jpg 120pxNPC8.jpg Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.50.04 AM.png Screenshots Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.44.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.44.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.44.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.45.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.45.15 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.45.32 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.46.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.46.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.49.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.48.03 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-07-22 at 8.49.22 AM.png Trivia *The music for Oedo Town changes permanently once the player leaves it and comes back. *The Thunder Gate located toward the center of town is based on the Kaminarimon. Category:Towns and villages Category:Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon locations